Lost in Your Arms
by Unamerican
Summary: Walter Clark and Christian Arroyo are explosive and when everything finally fits together they find something in each other they never had before.


The kissing bruising, saying everything they couldn't. The warmth of each other's breath making the longing and ache worse. The touches anything but soft. Arroyo's long handsome hands cupping the back of Walter's neck pulling him into the kiss excepting only a willing partner. Walter whimpered feeling the others talented tongue make his knees weak. The blond fell into his apartment wall Arroyo keeping the demanding kiss as he unbuttoned both their work shirts and pulled their belts off. "only you" Arroyo whispered as he pulled away letting the other get some air.

* * *

Things weren't suppose to be like this. Arroyo wasn't suppose to want to feel the way Clark's lips feel or hear the noises he continuously made when they kissed. Arroyo shouldn't have wanted to feel the hot skin under his hands or run his hands through his soft hair. The taste of liquor on his breath mingling with Arroyo's own alcohol flavored breath. But the thing was he did and it was intoxicating. He wanted all of Walter.

* * *

Walter pulled Arroyo to the bed stripping the opened clothes and crawling up Arroyo looking him straight in the eyes both there glimmering eyes darkened with lust. "Damn you're so beautiful" Arroyo whispered pulling the other up his defined chest to straddle him. Clark blushed before sinking into another drunken kiss. Walter continued to deepen the kiss and grind into Arroyo. The brunette flipped them and tilted his head taking Clark's mouth full over his. He slipped down Walter's body leaving love bites.

"ahhh Christian!" Walter cried arching into the confident touch. The blond's eyes scrunched shut lost in the touch and face flushed in want.

"Look at me with those pretty eyes" he commanded biting into Walter's inner thigh admiring the long legs and golden skin tone that covered defined muscles. The hard muscle tensing and twitching in satisfaction. Walter opened his clouded eyes his mouth slightly open losing himself in the need.

"Please Arroyo, please babe" Walter begged biting into his pink swollen lip and whimpering deep in his throat. His body tensed and arched. His stomach muscles twitching and hands clawing and tangling into the sheets. He couldn't focus on anything besides the haze of pleasure that seized his body as Arroyo started to plunge a finger into him.

* * *

Arroyo never thought he would be here with the runt he wanted to take down. The one he had hated seeing, but now knew it was jealousy for not being able to have him. Now all he wanted to do was pleasure the other. He coated his fingers in precum and slipped one in then to it was a quick process that had its desired affected. Walter was begging for more clinging to the sheets and pushing down on the fingers harder and faster each time.

"nngn... ha...ha...ha" Walter gasped feeling himself fall apart. He blushed feeling the sexual energy in him started to bubble up. He clamped a hand over his mouth trying desperately to hold it in. He didn't want to be so responsive to the other's touch or make so many weird noises but couldn't help it. He ached and withered.

Arroyo slipped his hand around Clark's wrist pulling it away and slipping back up, their faces only a hair away from each other. "No I want to hear every sound echo off these walls" he plunged the fingers in Walter again twisting them, staring directly at the other with his smoldering gaze. "Hnngma...haha" he sobbed feeling the warm coil.

Christian pulled out and prepared himself pulling the others legs over his shoulders. He kissed Walter's left ankle than suckled the right watching his toes curl and tendons jump. Then he plunged in, he bent the other man in half the cries and whimper of pains. "Oh...god!... Arroyo it hurts!" Walter cried his back arching and legs tensing.

"Shhh..." Arroyo soothed. "I know babe... breath for me..." he pushed in and out slowly making the movements in time with him stroking Clark's manhood. "Ahh...no...stop haha" Clark had tears in his eyes has he struggled to follow what Arroyo wanted the pain and pleasure blending in the very best way.

The blonds pain fading into moans and whimper of heat as Arroyo hit Walter's spot. Clark tangled a hand in Arroyo's hair than the other crawled cuts down his back. He was trying to hold on. To keep from falling into nothing. "ahhh...oh...mmmm...mgnnaha! Oh! Arroyo!Oh Christian!" Walter hiccupped his body tightening like a bow.

* * *

Arroyo had left everything for Walter; his wife, his partner, and his life. If it meant they could have this then it was worth it. The two would have each other for ever.

* * *

"Oh Clark!" Arroyo cried feeling the jumping muscles tighten in panic then soften in pleasure. The other looked so beautiful under him. The blond's hair matted to his head. His face flushed in pleasure. Lips swollen and open his a constant moan. The two pulled together as Clark tightened his hold and held on for dear life.

Clark's toes curled and back muscles jumped. He mewed in need. He ground his weeping manhood on to Christians firm abs.

"Look at me Clark!" Arroyo continued his pace looking into the other's eyes.

"only you and me" Arroyo assured. The two came. Arroyo saw stars groaning into the others neck and Walter screamed silently leaving deeper impressions on Christians back.

* * *

Christian stayed still until the last of Clark's muscles stopped twitching. He licked the blond's tears away hushing him to sleep before quickly getting up to dispose of the used condom and clean them up of cum. It was sweet Arroyo cleaning up his lover tenderly as he came in and out of sleep. "Mmmm...thank you" Clark whispered his throat sore. Arroyo laid back cuddling the other. They fell into each other and that is what mattered; they needed each other.

"I left her" Arroyo whispered holding the other close. "I left my wife signed the papers." Arroyo said.

"I love you" Clark whispered so scared.

"I love you too" Arroyo confided tucking the other closer. "Only you"

* * *

Then they drifted to sleep knowing they truly had someone to confide in this time. Trust hard to come by for both men.


End file.
